galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Hints and Tips
This hints and tips section contains spoilers. Please do not read any further if you do not want to potentially ruin the story plot or your game experience. "This station is currently unmanned" If you attempt to dock at a spacestation and receive a message saying that the station is currently unmanned due to too many pirates being in the surrounding area, you are unable to dock because there is a "hidden" pirate base not too far away. To find the pirate base, look for a redish area of space dust and head towards it. As you near the red space dust, you will begin to see the pirate spacestation. As you get nearer still, a few pirates may be launched which you'll need to kill but ultimately you need to attack all pirates and destroy the pirate spacestation. Once destroyed, you can return back to the spacestation that you were trying to dock at, upon which you should be allowed to dock and receive a welcome message: How To Return To Void Space After The Storyline Is Complete Whilst the storyline is still running, you can visit Void Space by entered wormholes that appear on the Map. However once you have completed the storyline, wormholes like that no longer exist. So how do you re-enter Void space? When you are undocked from a spacestation, hit the button for Secondary Weapons/Wingmen/Khador Drive. Select "Khador Drive" where you will be asked whether you want to jump into Void Space (Yes/No). If you say "Yes", the Khador Drive will charge (this requires 1 energy cell) and you will then jump into Void Space. To return from Void Space, simply reactivate the Khador Drive again and you will be sent back to the station where you came from (again this will use 1 energy cell). Note: A later update added the possibility that energy cell's appear in Mido so you don't get stuck there. Note: If you sold your Khador drive you can get 50 void crystals at a time from Thynome Effective and Accurate Attacks Lasers: With lasers, you are advised to close the distance, and attack up close, using missiles when you can. With the Beam lasers, you are advised to keep the target within medium range, using boost to accelerate to an adequate range, as in close quarters, targets will often mow you down, your Beam lasers not firing fast enough to hit accurately at close range. Thermo: Thermos are an interesting weapon to use. To make an effective attack, one must be quick with boosts, and have a quick scanning scanner, otherwise the weapon will be rendered useless. At initial attack, keep the opponent at a distance, to enable the scanner to make a more accurate scan. Then, the player must use boost to close the distance. The drawing rate of the Abyss engine will not allow for more than a certain amount of bolts to fill the screen, so it is advised to get up close as the bolts will connect faster, will allow for a maximization of the Thermo weapon's firerate. Mass Drivers: There actually is no better tactic than to go up close, and shove it up their throats. Easiest to use of all weapons. Blasters: Blasters are the children of mass drivers and lasers, preserving the damage of lasers, with the increased fire rate of a mass driver. To make effective use of this type of weapon, one must equip dumb-fire rockets such as the Jet Rocket, or the G'Illisk. Use boosters to close the distance and fire missiles liberally, and fire your blasters without stopping. Your blaster will paint a line of bolts across space, most, or even some hitting the target. The rockets will make up for the lost hits, leading to a quick takedown. Quicker Missiles: When you boost, missiles get a brief jolt of speed, allowing for missiles to hit your targets quicker. This can be envaluable to use in one on one jousts, as you can get 4 out of 5 missiles to hit, instead of the nominal 3 out of 5. This also seems to make unguided rockets and bombs far faster than their normal speed, allowing for unprecedented amounts of rockets flying about onscreen. Combine this with the Blaster or Laser tactics to create an even more accurate attack. Visiting the stations and systems When you're playing, the stations you visit are marked with a checkmark, and when every station in a system has been visited it will also be marked with a checkmark. If you remember to always check the space lounge's of the stations you visit, this will save you much time when hunting for blueprints and system coordinates. Finding weapons and equipment All the weapons and equipment in game (excluding Blueprints' ones) can be found on the hidden systems' stations. Below is the list of all their types and where to find them: *Boosters, Thrusts - Ni'mrrod, Ekkr Urra *Rockets, Missiles - Ni'mrrod, Narsaxa *Cabins, Cloaks - Ni'mrrod, K'ane *Scans, EMP and AMR bombs - Ni'mrrod, S'porrk *Shields - Suteo, Anesa *Turrets - Suteo, Nehebru *Armor - Suteo, Poseho *Tractor beams, Drills - Pan, Taygete *Compressions - Pan, Emisto *Blasters, EMP blasters - Y'mirr, B'arrtu *Auto-cannons, Thermos - Y'mirr, K'mirrk *Lasers - Y'mirr, G'ukkion *Ore (except Void crystals) - Y'mirr, Pr'ostam *Ore cores (except Void Essence)- Y'mirr, P'arrenk Category:Miscellaneous